De quoi est-ce que tu as faim, Dean ?
by Naeling
Summary: S5. Ep 14. Lorsque dans l'apocalypse vient le tour de la famine, Sam et Castiel commencent fortement à souffrir de celle-ci. Mais quand l'ange finit par questionner son protéger… la réponse de Dean est bien loin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. [DESTIEL]


**DISCLAMER : Ni Supernatural, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Sans quoi le Destiel aurait vu le jour depuis bien longtemps sur nos écrans. Mon OS se passe durant la saison 5 dans laquelle prend place l'apocalypse. Une seule phrase prononcée par notre ange préféré m'a donné une idée que voici développée sous vos yeux. La première partie de cet OS retranscrira quelques dialogues – mais pas tous – tirés tels quels de l'épisode. Ce que j'en fais ensuite, n'appartient qu'à moi. En espérant que ce petit délire vous plaise !**

**_OS – De quoi est-ce que tu as faim, Dean ?_**

Sam avait récupéré la mallette, luttant comme il le pouvait contre cette soif de sang qui souvent encore refaisait surface pour rentrer au motel au pas de course. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. A vrai dire, il n'y en avait jamais. La vie des frères Winchester se déroulait souvent à plus 500 kilomètres heures, et cela commençait à les épuiser. D'autant que maintenant que l'apocalypse était déclenchée, le repos ne faisait plus le moins du monde partie de leurs occupations. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de souffler. Véhicules l'un et l'autre de Michel et Lucifer, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils pouvaient se permettre ne serait-ce qu'une journée à lézarder. Toujours plus de démons, plus d'ennemis, les cavaliers de l'apocalypse… la vie était une course. Et dans leur malheur, Castiel avait été exclu du paradis, ne gardant plus d'angélique que les capacités les plus basiques. Leur meilleur allié s'en trouvait donc diminué. Si diminué que quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient baladé l'ange à l'arrière de la voiture pendant plus de huit heures le temps que celui-ci se remette de son petit voyage dans le temps. Et maintenant… il était derrière eux, occupé à s'empiffrer de hamburgers. C'était de pire en pire. Dean détourna les yeux, accordant enfin son attention à Sam et la mallette que son cadet venait de ramener, perplexe. Depuis quand les démons se baladaient-ils avec un attaché-case, au juste ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'un démon a à avoir avec cette histoire ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée. » fit Sam dans un soupir perplexe.

De toute évidence, Dean n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre. Ils avaient interrogé ce Cupidon un peu plus tôt dans la journée, sans succès. L'emplumé c'était mis à pleurnicher dans les bras de Castiel, complètement nu – ce qui avait de quoi infliger des visions d'horreur – et puis il s'était évaporé, faisant comprendre aux trois comparses qu'il n'y était pour rien sinon de faire tomber les gens amoureux. Et très honnêtement, l'ainé des Winchester se serait bien passé de savoir que l'union de ses parents, elle aussi, avait été divine. Michel ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait aucun libre arbitre ? Que tout avait été écrit ? Qu'il ne faisait que marcher dans les pas de son destin, l'embrassant au quotidien sans même pouvoir y échapper ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? » finit par demander Dean, voyant l'expression presque découragée de Sam.

« Ouais, te fais pas de soucis. »

« Voyons ce qu'il y a dans cette mallette… de toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à perdre. »

Peu convaincu par ce que disait son frère, Dean préférait donc se concentrer sur l'affaire. Il ouvrit la fameuse malette, et très vite une lueur aveuglante surgit de l'intérieur, éblouissant tout le monde dans la chambre. Croyant bêtement à un ange, l'ainé des Winchester se tourna sur le côté, se cachant les yeux du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce que la lueur disparaisse. Se redressant, avisant autour de lui que tout allait bien, il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Les anges ne détruisaient-il pas tout sur leur passage ou presque ? Relativement sous le choc, il demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? »

« C'était une âme humaine ! » fit Castiel, depuis le fond de la pièce.

Il était toujours occupé à se goinfrer de fast-food. Si bien que ça en devenait dérangeant. A ce rythme-là, l'ange allait défaillir. Lui qui n'avait jamais besoin de rien manger… C'était inquiétant. Dean n'aimait pas le savoir dans cet état. Non seulement, il n'était plus aussi efficace qu'il ne l'avait été, mais le chasseur était persuadé qu'il finirait par prendre cher. A ne plus pouvoir compter sur sa condition d'ange presque invulnérable, que pourrait-il lui arriver ? S'il devait manger, il finirait par avoir besoin de dormir et de toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient faibles les humains. Et l'idée que Castiel devienne humain n'arrangerait rien pour personne. Surtout pas lui. Mais bien évidemment, il n'en montrait rien. L'ange ne montrait jamais rien de ce qu'il ressentait ou presque. Les émotions, tout ça… déjà qu'il avait remis les ordres divins en question, pouvait-on attendre de lui qu'il s'épanche ? Sans doute que non. L'attention des deux frères tournés vers lui, il continua, s'avançant vers eux, sans pour autant arrêter de manger.

« Ce mystère commence à s'éclaircir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves si clair ? Parce que là, je sèche ? »

Si Sam s'inquiétait pour les éclaircissements, Dean, lui, s'inquiétait pour l'ange. Il renchérit donc :

« Et depuis quand tu te nourris ? »

« Tu as mis le doigt dessus ! » fit Castiel, agitant sa nourriture en l'air. « J'ai faim. C'est un excellent indice. »

« Un indice de quoi ? » firent les frères, en cœur.

« Tous les gens de cette ville souffrent de la même chose. Ils souffrent d'un amour démesuré qui leur cause une faim inouïe, ils sont affamés. Je crois que nous avons affaire à la famine. »

« La famine ? » demandât Sam. « Tu parles du cavalier de l'apocalypse ? »

Pestant, Dean se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre tandis que Castiel hochait la tête, avalant ce qu'il avait en bouche. Se pourrait-il finalement que l'ange ne soit pas tellement en train de faiblir ? Qu'il soit juste… en train de subir cette famine ? Mais cela ne le rassurait qu'à moitié puisque l'ange était atteint par la famine. Et ce bien avant lui, d'ailleurs. Lui qui avait toujours faim et adorait manger… étrange. L'ange mit en évidence que les amoureux dont les suicides étranges avaient eu lieu. La famine ne concernait pas que la nourriture, mais toutes sortes de choses. Pourtant… pourtant Castiel s'empiffrait. Et pour un être qui n'avait aucunement besoin de nourriture, c'était un acte assez étrange pour être relevé.

« Et en ce qui te concerne alors, depuis quand les anges rêvent en secret de s'empiffrer de cheeseburgers ? »

Jetant un regard critique au fameux cheeseburger, Castiel finit par relever les yeux, laissant transparaitre une expression ennuyée sur son visage. Ce qui était assez rare une fois encore pour être relevé.

« C'est mon véhicule. Jimmy. Son… appétit pour la viande rouge a été exacerbé par la famine. »

« Il a suffi qu'il se pointe en ville pour que les gens deviennent dingues ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'ange se remit à citer la Bible. Encore. Chose qui agaçait prodigieusement Dean.

« Et c'est alors que viendra famine montée sur son cheval noir. Il apparaitra au beau milieu d'un pays d'abondance. Incommensurable sera la faim du cavalier car il est la faim incarnée. Sa faim suintera de tout son être et empoisonnera l'air. » L'ange marqua une pause, puis continua, l'air toujours aussi grave mais cessant de citer la Bible, cette fois. « Famine a toujours faim. Pour se nourrir, il dévore les âmes de ses victimes. Lucifer a envoyé ses démons pour s'occuper du cas de Famine. Pour le nourrir et faire en sorte qu'il soit prêt. »

« Prêt pour quoi ? » demanda Sam, anxieux.

« Prêt pour parcourir le monde. »

Dans la pièce, le silence se fit lourd. La perspective de voir la famine se balader sur terre et pousser les gens à trouver la mort à cause des faims les plus intenses qu'ils nourrissaient… On pouvait rêver mieux. Après un long échange animé entre les deux chasseurs et l'ange affamé, la décision fût prise. Il fallait trouver Famine et l'anéantir. En théorie, c'était simple. Restait à voir la pratique, désormais. S'ils avaient réussi à anéantir la Guerre, restait à voir si Famine serait aussi « facile » à anéantir. Il suffisait de lui prendre sa bague dont Famine tirait son pouvoir. Mais pour ça… fallait-il encore l'approcher d'assez prêt, justement. D'après Castiel, il suffisait de répéter la même chose. Et pour cela, il fallait trouver Famine et donc suivre la dernière âme qui lui était destinée. Le gars qui s'était goinfré de muffins jusqu'à s'en faire exploser l'estomac. Littéralement. Restait à espérer que l'estomac de Castiel soit plus… résistant et ce même s'il était asservi aux envies culinaires de son véhicule. Ou n'importe quelle autre âme…

« Allez Sam, en route. On y va ! »

« Dean… je… je peux pas. »

L'ainé qui discutait depuis un moment déjà avec Castiel ne remarqua qu'à se moment là à quel point Sam semblait atteint, lui aussi. Son état s'était dégradé en quelques minutes. Le visage rouge, le front remplis de sueur, si bien que ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et le souffle court. Terriblement court. Dean aurait parié n'importe quoi que ce qui allait suivre finirait par lui déplaire. La dernière fois que Sam avait eu cet air-là, il se désintoxiquait du sang de Ruby.

« J'en ai envie, Dean. Il… Il vaut mieux que je reste ici. Et tu devrais m'enfermer à double tour avant de partir. »

Le cadet de la fratrie fût donc enchainé au lavabo dans la petite salle de bain du motel, et Dean pris la route avec Castiel qui enfin, avait abandonné son idée de nourriture. Arrivant à la l'hôpital, on leur apprit que le médecin était mort mais que quelque part, heureusement, l'âme était toujours à l'intérieur. Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre que les démons viennent la chercher, de là, ils suivraient jusqu'à retrouver Famine. Rien de plus simple. En théorie, une fois encore. Une fois la marche à suivre décidée, le chasseur se hâta de rejoindre sa voiture, seul, allant se garer juste devant l'entrée de la morgue. Les démons passeraient par-là, à coup sûr.

Alors que le blond montait la garde depuis quelques minutes à peine, un bruissement d'ailes le fit sursauter. Castiel venait d'apparaitre sur le siège passager à la main, un nouveau sac de cheeseburgers à la main, déjà bien entamé. Pour un ange qui se targuait de pouvoir contrôler cette faim comme il le voulait… il venait de s'éclipser pour aller refaire du stock. Il soupira, prêt à lui faire son habituel sermon sur le fait de prévenir plutôt que d'apparaitre n'importe quand à ses côtés quand le malaise survint. Un malaise dérangeant qui avait tout à voir avec la présence de Castiel à ses côtés. Préférant l'ignorer, il demanda à l'ange, pointant le sac du fastfood du regard.

« Tu délires là ? »

Mais l'ange ne semblait pas particulièrement atteint pas la remarque du chasseur puisque déjà, il engouffrait son repas, l'air de se régaler, avide. Dean soupira, roulant des yeux et enfin, après un regard vers la porte, plongea à son tour la main dans le sac, s'emparant d'un cheeseburger. Cela... le détournerait de son malaise grandissant. De Castiel qui mangeait, encore et encore s'extasiant sur la nourriture. La chaleur montant dans l'habitacle, Dean activa la manivelle de la voiture, baissant ainsi la vitre en prenant tout son temps, interrogeant distraitement l'ange sur le nombre d'hamburgers avalé.

« J'ai arrêté de compter. Quelques centaines je crois. »

Décidément, l'estomac de l'ange résistait mieux que celui de l'autre goinfre. Un peu amusé, Dean laissa échapper un sifflement malgré lui admirateur, et reporta son attention sur la morgue. Encore. C'était bien mieux que d'observer Castiel se goinfrer de la sorte. Et puis... la porte, elle, ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Expirant lourdement, il ne s'attendit pas vraiment à la question qui suivit.

« Il y a encore une chose qui m'échappe, Dean. De quoi est-ce que tu as faim, Dean ? »

« Hum ? »

D'instinct, Dean se tourna et l'ange, continua alors, visiblement curieux, son hamburger toujours dans les mains.

« Eh bien il semble plus qu'évident que cette ville tombe inexorablement dans les griffes de Famine, mais à l'heure qu'il est, tu as l'air immunisé ? »

L'interrogé se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de rien. Mais… plus le temps avançait, moins il se sentait immunisé, justement. Depuis que l'ange avait fait son apparition dans la voiture, il se sentait comme acculé. Coincé dans un endroit où il ne pouvait avoir ce qu'il désirait. Et s'il sentait l'envie monter en lui, Dean en ignorait pourtant la source. Mais son arrogance habituelle l'empêcha de faire part de ses doutes à Castiel puisqu'il continua, un air faussement assuré sur le visage :

« Si jamais j'ai envie de boire, je bois. Quand je suis chaud, je vais à la chasse. Pour le sexe, je veux dire. » Se sentit-il obligé de préciser face l'ange. « C'est pareil pour les sandwichs et la baston. »

« En clair, tu veux dire que tu es quelqu'un d'équilibré ? »

Il aurait voulu répondre que oui. Très sincèrement. Mais il n'en était plus capable. Quelque chose d'autre l'obsédait, et il venait de comprendre à l'instant ce qui l'obsédait. Ce dont il avait si faim, justement. Le regard curieux de Castiel venait de lui apporter la réponse. C'était ce regard, si précisément. Un regard dans lequel cette année qui s'était écoulée, il avait pris l'habitude de se perdre. Un regard qu'il cherchait, lorsqu'il était en proie au doute et qu'il avait besoin de soutient. Surtout durant les quelques semaines qu'il avait passées éloigné de Sam. Un regard qui l'avait tiré des enfers et sauvé à plus d'un titre. Un regard qui semblait sage et assuré, un regard dans lequel souvent, il trouvait des réponses. Un regard capable de lui dire que les choses se passeraient bien, un regard qui, quand il le posait sur lui, signifiait qu'il aurait l'aide dont il avait besoin. Ce dont il avait faim… c'était ça. Le regard à la fois pénétrant et absurde de Castiel.

Cette prise de conscient fut un choc. Un choc assez intense puisque très vite, il en laissa tomber le burger qu'il n'avait même pas entamé entre ses jambes, tout droit sur le cuir beige de sa précieuse Impala. Et bien qu'un filet rouge de ketchup s'en échappait, menaçant de tacher le siège… Dean ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Castiel qui, voyant la nourriture se gâcher tendit la main vers le hamburger pour le récupérer, mordant dans celui-ci à pleine bouche l'instant d'après. Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et à nouveau, l'ange posa sur lui un regard curieux sans cesser pour autant de s'empiffrer. Face à l'absence de réaction de son protégé, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre.

Mais ça…. C'était trop. Bien trop pour Dean qui comprenait à peine ce qu'il lui arrivait et ce dont il avait besoin. Péniblement, il déglutit, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la voix de Castiel dont l'élocution était déformée par la nourriture l'interrompit.

« Chi tu ne manche pas, je garde, Deam. J'ai crop faim, moi. »

Trop faim… Castiel ne se contrôlait pas très bien. Et lui… lui doutait de pouvoir se contrôler longtemps à nouveau. Le regard curieux de Castiel sur lui, cette tête penchée sur le côté, signe qu'il cherchait à comprendre, et puis d'un coup cette langue qui s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Dean, venant récupérer un petit bout de steak haché sur le haut de sa lèvre… Dean laissa échapper une plainte discrète qui cette fois, sembla arrêter l'ange dans sa famine personnelle. Soucieux, il sembla commencer à se rendre compte du trouble de son protéger.

« Dean ? »

Mais Dean ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer avec plus d'intensité encore le brun, raccrochant à chaque mouvement le regarde de Castiel qu'il ne voulait plus voir s'éloigner de lui un seul instant. Mais l'ange soupira et face au mutisme du chasseur, se mit en mouvement, il détourna les yeux une seconde à peine dans le but de ranger son hamburger dans le fameux sac du fastfood, quittant de ce fait Dean du regard. Et pour celui-ci, ce fut comme de la torture. Comme une balle en plein cœur. Ne pouvant de contrôler, il hurla alors :

« CASTIEL ! »

Surpris, l'ange tourna précipitamment les yeux vers Dean qui instantanément, se détendit. Il le regardait à nouveau. Ce regard bleu dont il avait tant besoin… Castiel le regardait. Mais très vite, le regard se détacha à nouveau de lui pour aller fixer un point derrière le chasseur, la morgue, et à nouveau, celui-ci sentit son cœur se contracter, comme perforé par il ne savait quoi exactement. Il avait besoin de ça. Besoin que Castiel, que son ange le regarde. Il avait besoin de ça. Plus que tout. Alors sans réfléchir une seule seconde à la portée de ses actes, le jeune homme se jeta presque en avant, attrapant le visage de Castiel pour le bloquer dans sa direction, si bien qu'il se retrouvât presque affalé sur l'être céleste, juste pour se sentir regardé par lui. Une main dans sa nuque, l'autre sur sa joue. Sous le choc, l'ange qui n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque restât prostré quelques secondes, regardant Dean d'un air qui aurait été ahurit s'il en avait été capable. Mais la Famine se rappelant à lui, une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres constatant le désastre entre eux :

« Dean, mes hamburgers… »

« Regarde-moi. Castiel, regarde-moi. »

D'étonnement cette fois, les yeux de l'ange s'écarquillèrent, et il sembla comprendre. La faim avait fini par toucher Dean. Et cette faim le concernait directement. Elle le concernait lui. Mais s'il comprenait ça, il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi il pouvait assouvir la faim de Dean. Mais celui-ci se rapprochait davantage de lui, le souffle court, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'humain… Castiel sembla comprendre ce qu'était que cette fameuse zone d'espace vital tant prêchée par le chasseur. Cela empêchait… la gêne. Émotion qu'il découvrait à l'instant dans cet habitacle, Dean à demi-couché sur lui. La sensation était particulièrement dérangeante.

« Je… Dean ? »

« Ne me lâches plus des yeux, Cas. Jamais… »

La voix du chasseur n'était désormais plus qu'un murmure. Comme un supplice. Dean eut vaguement conscience du fait que cela le rendait plutôt pitoyable, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait faim. Faim du regard de Castiel posé sur lui. Et comme l'ange ne bougeait plus, se contentant de l'observer les yeux écarquillés, Dean se remit en mouvement, passant la main sur la joue de l'ange dans une caresse légère. Le Winchester était rarement tendre, mais la sensation étrange de la barbe rugueuse sous son toucher le fit frissonner, et d'instinct, il se crispa. La main dans la nuque de l'ange serra avec plus de force, et doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer l'être céleste, Dean se redressa, s'approchant davantage de Castiel pour souffler enfin :

« J'ai besoin de toi, Cas. »

Plus que jamais, à vrai dire. Et cette prise de conscience, bien que terrifiante fut rapidement repoussée à l'arrière de son esprit pour laisser place à autre chose. L'envie. Plus seulement du regard de l'ange, mais de Castiel tout entier. Une envie qui se traduisit en l'espace de quelques secondes par une violente excitation s'emparant de tout son être. Le souffle court, le regard attiré par les lèvres de l'ange, les pupilles dilatées, un fourmillement bien présent dans son bas ventre, et enfin une érection de plus en plus douloureuse. La faim venait de s'emparer de lui alors que celle de Castiel, elle, ne montrait plus la moindre emprise sur lui. Mais cela, Dean n'en avait pas conscience. La seule chose qu'il percevait, c'était Castiel sous lui, aculé dans la voiture un air particulièrement interrogatif sur le visage. Enfin pour répondre à la question de l'ange, Dean s'approcha férocement du visage de Castiel, captura ses lèvres d'un seul coup pour y placer le baiser le plus exigeant qu'il ait jamais donné à qui que ce soit, et enfin s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de l'homme en trenchcoat, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. Se frottant plus à lui, l'excitation montant à la simple idée que Castiel sente l'expression de son désir à travers les couches de vêtements qui les séparaient. Mais Castiel sous lui, restait de marbre, les yeux grands ouverts. Sous le choc. Mais de son perchoir, Dean qui ne semblait se rendre compte de rien souffla, l'air de supplier à nouveau :

« Cas, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Et le susnommé ne bougea pas. N'esquissant pas le moindre geste sinon de rouler des yeux autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, en vain. Désemparé, il posa les mains sur les poignets de l'humain qui soupira alors bruyamment au moment même où l'intervention divine pour laquelle il priait fit son apparition. De la morgue sortait les démons et de là où il était bien que ses sens soient assaillis par bien trop de choses à la fois, Castiel décela la présence de l'âme.

« Dean. » dit-il enfin, neutre.

« Dis mon nom. Encore ! »

« Dean ! Les démons ! »

Ce fois, au nom s'était joint le geste et l'ange avait brusquement repoussé l'humain qui lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension. Il avait l'air blessé, presque. Comme trahit par son objet de convoitise. Et objet de convoitise il l'était puisqu'après la phase d'incompréhension dans le regard de son protéger revint à nouveau celle de la faim et ce qu'il identifia comme du désir. Le chasseur s'approcha à nouveau de lui, silencieux mais déterminé. Castiel ne pouvait permettre ce genre d'écart et ne perdit pas de temps. Au moment où Dean capturait à nouveau ses lèvres, tentant de percer la barrière des dents de son véhicule, il posa deux doigts sur la tempe de l'humain, envoyant de l'énergie angélique par ce geste. Une sorte de remise à zéro. Comme un soin qu'il espérait efficace. Et après un moment de blanc, sans la moindre action de la part de l'humain, il se recula brusquement, clignant des yeux, incrédule.

« Cas ? »

« Les démons, Dean. Ils s'en vont. »

Un éclair de lucidité traversa enfin le visage du chasseur, et après une inspection rapide de la situation se traduisant par un rougissement particulièrement intense de la peau de celui-ci, et ce jusqu'aux oreilles, Dean repris souplement sa place derrière le volant, démarrant le moteur au moment même où la voiture utilisée par les démons démarrait. L'humain s'engagea sur la route, suivant la berline noire dans le silence, osant à peine regarder Castiel à côté de lui. L'ange avait cessé de manger et lui avait récupéré le contrôle de ses gestes. De ses désirs. Mais la manière dont il s'était jeté sur l'ange… il n'avait rien oublié. Rien oublié de l'envie et du besoin ressentit. Rien oublié du bien que ça lui avait fait de toucher Castiel de la sorte, même pour un simple baiser. Et si l'emplumé lui avait remis un coup de jus dans l'esprit, son corps restait tout de même encore affecté par cette étrange famine, son entrejambe douloureux le lui rappelant encore. Une chose était certaine, il fallait abattre Famine avant qu'il ne perde à nouveau le contrôle et se mette en tête de violer l'ange sur place. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que cette faim dont il souffrait le conduirait dans cette direction.

Fort heureusement pour lui – et sans aucun doute pour l'ange également – bien que particulièrement obsédante, la faim dont il souffrait resta relativement sous contrôle. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture, et Dean continuait de suivre la voiture avec les démons à distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire repérer immédiatement. Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta sur la route centrale à quelques pas d'un restaurant. Assez logique, en soi. A l'horizon, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Le jeune homme coupa le moteur, jetant un regard ennuyé à l'ange à ses côtés avant de souffler :

« Castiel… »

« On en a déjà discuté, Dean. Il faut le vaincre et lui prendre sa bague le plus vite possible pour que tout cela s'arrête. »

L'instant d'après, la carcasse d'emprunt de Castiel se dirigeait vers le restaurant comme si de rien était. Discuter des émotions avec un ange n'avait jamais été facile. Presque impossible, même, de son expérience. Soupirant, Dean s'extirpa à son tour de la voiture, s'emparant du couteau à démon sur la plage arrière avant de suivre Castiel, maitrisant difficilement l'envie qu'il avait de se jeter à nouveau sur lui, l'idée de plaquer l'ange contre un mur pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres se faisant sentir. Ridicule parce que l'ange pouvait le terrasser en un claquement de doigts. Et puis… et puis plus rien. Tout disparu en un instant. Et l'ange en trenchcoat à une dizaine de mètres s'arrêta aussitôt avant de pivoter vers lui, sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai plus faim, Dean. Plus envie… de viande. »

« Je n'ai… moi non plus. »

Mieux valait éluder son envie, dans l'immédiat. Puis Dean écarquilla les yeux. S'il n'avait plus envie de se jeter sur Castiel de la sorte, ce n'était pas sans raison. Se mettant à courir, il bouscula presque l'ange au passage, entra dans le restaurant pour ne voir qu'un seul homme debout, et tous les autres allongés au sol autour de lui. Sam. Sam couvert de sang comme l'aurait été un vampire après un festin. Dans une main, un couteau, dans l'autre, la bague. Il l'observa, aussi choqué que perplexe et quand Castiel juste après lui, son frère cru alors bon de justifier.

« Deux démons sont venus récupérer le véhicule de Lucifer… Famine s'est retournée contre eux… je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, mais au moins on l'a. Il a… avalé tous les démons. J'ai juste… je l'ai fait exploser de l'intérieur, en quelque sorte. »

Sam lança la bague à Dean qui la rattrapa au vol, échangeant un regard ennuyé à Castiel. Famine avait été terrassé par son petite frère. Seul. L'ennui… c'était qu'il avait replongé. Et comme lisant dans ses pensées, Sam repris la parole, l'air coupable.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais… m'en passer à nouveau sans rien. On devrait sans doute repasser chez Bobby, le temps de me… désintoxiquer, encore. »

« C'est pas ta faute, Sammy. Pas cette fois. Prends les clefs de l'Impala et prends une douche. On ira voir Bobby demain. Moi… j'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Par chance, Sam ne posa pas de question. La perspective de se laver de tout ce sang devait l'enchanter bien plus que de questionner son frère sur les raisons pour lesquelles il avait besoin d'un verre. Sam pris les clefs de la voiture et s'enfuit rapidement. Dean, au milieu du désastre se tourna enfin vers Castiel, silencieux qui inspectait des yeux la scène. Il allait devoir lui parler. Lui parler réellement. Parce que si l'attrait de la viande rouge était une faim anodine pour Castiel, la sienne… la sienne méritait qu'on s'y arrête un peu, et ce bien qu'il n'en ait pas particulièrement envie. Enfin, il jeta un regard de l'autre côté de la rue, vers le bar et lança :

« Ramène tes fesses. Il y a un bar en face. »

Sans un mot, le chasseur quitta le restaurant, traversa la rue, enjambant au passage un cadavre pour pousser la porte du bar. Deux piliers de comptoir ronflaient bruyamment. L'un étendu au sol, l'autre avachit sur le comptoir justement. Dean fit le tour du bar, attrapa une bouteille de scotch, deux verres et entraina Castiel à l'opposé du bar, sur une banquette. Il servit deux verres, en tendit un à l'ange qui l'observa sans même y toucher, et après avoir vidé le sien cul sec, déclara :

« Il faut qu'on parle, Castiel. »

« De quoi ? Famine a été terrassée. Sam n'a cédé au sang qu'à cause d'elle, mais elle a été terrassée. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre les deux autres cavaliers de l'apoca… »

« Pas de ça, Castiel. De moi qui me jette sur toi comme si ma vie en dépendait. »

Un très léger trouble passa sur le visage de l'ange qui haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre, une seconde plus tard.

« C'était la Famine, Dean. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Ton véhicule avait envie de viande, Cas. Ça se passe de commentaire. Moi… Je me suis jeté sur toi, Castiel. Je sais que tu n'es qu'un emplumé, mais quand même. Je me suis jeté sur toi, merde ! »

« C'était à cause de Famine. »

Comme si ce simple fait terminait la discussion, l'ange baissa les yeux sur son verre qu'il but lui aussi d'une traite, laissant un Dean particulièrement nerveux en face de lui. Un Dean dont la Famine avait ouvert les yeux sur une évidence. Si agaçant que pouvait être son ange gardien, incapable de comprendre les rudiments de l'humanité, il était son ange gardien, et il avait besoin de lui à plus d'un titre. Posant la main sur son épaule dans un réflexe, soupirant lourdement, il continua alors, crispé.

« Tu m'as tiré des enfers, Castiel. Et depuis… depuis tu ne m'as jamais lâché, lâché. J'ai ta marque sur moi en permanence. Je suis lié un à sociopathe d'emplumé incapable de ne ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une émotion. Mais moi je suis humain, Castiel. Moi, je ressens. Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste, en me tirant des enfers ? Que… Que ça ne change rien ? Si je me suis jeté sur toi dans cette voiture, si j'avais autant besoin de toi, ce n'est pas sans raison. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Famine ne réveille que les désirs les plus intenses. Mon désir le plus intense ne concerne que toi ! »

Incertain, mais surtout particulièrement tendu, Dean osa enfin croiser le regard de l'être céleste en face de lui. Castiel semblait peser le pour et le contre, silencieux. Comme analysant chaque mot sortit de sa bouche. Encore une habitude d'emplumé à la noix. Contrarié mais résigné, Dean remplit à nouveau les deux verres et vida le sien deux fois avant que Castiel ne daigne enfin reprendre la parole, posant sur lui ses orbes bleus qui remuèrent à nouveau quelque chose en lui, le rendant plus nerveux encore. Comme un gamin attendant de savoir si la personne qu'il aimait – oui, aimait – l'appréciait au moins un peu. Famine au moins avait eu pour effet de lui faire se rendre compte d'une chose : Castiel n'était peut-être qu'un connard d'emplumé, mais il était son emplumé. Et il avait un mal fou à se passer de lui.

« Je suis un ange, Dean. Et même sans connexion avec le Paradis, je reste un ange. Les désirs et émotions humaines me sont étrangères. Je suis désolé, Dean. »

Et sans un mot, dans un bruissement d'ailes, il disparut, laissant Dean attablé avec un scotch et des émotions dont il aurait pour une fois, voulu discuter. Lui, Dean Winchester voulait discuter de ses émotions. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait fallu qu'il craque sur un putain d'emplumé encore plus inapte que lui à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il était seul, désormais. Seul et abattu.

Et avec ça, il allait devoir rentrer à pieds.

**Je vous entends déjà crier. Et moi aussi, je crie. J'avais dans l'intention d'écrire un chouette OS avec un Happy End bien dégoulinant, sauf qu'une fois dans cette voiture, une fois que Dean a cédé à Famine… je me suis dit, Cas est sous le choc. Bien trop sous le choc et surtout trop préoccupé par l'apocalypse pour laisser une émotion humaine l'envahir. Alors voilà… Cas est resté ange à 100%. Lapidez-moi si vous le souhaitez, j'avais imaginé une discussion nocturne à cœur ouvert entre les deux, un baiser et bien d'autres choses sauf que le texte en a décidé autrement. Du coup le clôture comme ça, dans un battement d'ailes qui j'espère, vous aura tout de même plu.**

**La question est… est-ce que j'ose une suite ? Ou alors est-ce que je vous laisse sur cette intense frustration ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis, critiques et qui sait… pistes pour une éventuelle suite ?**

**KISS**


End file.
